


Początek

by Lycoris_Caldwelli



Series: Dragon Age [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian is a Good Friend, Lavellan Backstory, Lavellan Needs a Hug, M/M, Minor Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Wino, ser - Freeform, winogrona
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Caldwelli/pseuds/Lycoris_Caldwelli
Summary: Po osiedleniu w Podniebnej Twierdzy i zostaniu Inkwizytorem, Lavellan nie może znaleźć dla siebie miejsca. Jak się okazuje, nie on jeden.





	Początek

Po całym dniu podpisywania rozporządzeń, składania zamówień, kontroli, wizytacji i innych kolacji, Cyrhel Lavellan z cichym westchnieniem ulgi zapadł się w fotel. Mebel był tak wielki i wygodny, że elf nie wyobrażał sobie, by można w nim pracować. Ba! Nie czuł nawet potrzeby, by przenieść się do łóżka. Mógłby po prostu zawinąć się w koc i zasnąć przy biurku. Cóż z tego, że tuż przed nim piętrzyły się niecierpiące zwłoki listy i raporty?

Zamglonym ze zmęczenia wzrokiem przemknął po swej komnacie. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze nie tak dawno starczył mu namiot, suchy siennik i wełniany koc! A teraz? Teraz zupełnie sam zajmował pomieszczenie, w którym mógłby się pomieścić cały jego klan i to ze wszystkimi hallami.

Zamknął oczy i skupił się na otaczającej go ciszy. W Górach Mroźnego Grzbietu zdecydowanie łatwiej było ją odnaleźć, nawet w porównaniu z Azylem. Po plecach Cyrhela przemknął mroźny dreszcz na samo wspomnienie Koryfeusza, Arcydemona, płonących zgliszcz, ziemi zapadającej się pod jego stopami i śniegu, ton śniegu spadających mu na głowę... Nie, cisza, miał się skupić na ciszy. Rozłożył otwarte dłonie, odchylił głowę. Szum wiatru bawiącego się liśćmi. Woda szemrząca w strumieniu. Delikatne dzwonienie dzwoneczków zawieszonych na arawelach. Cisza, słodka i oczyszczają...

Pukanie do drzwi.

– Tak? – zawołał, starając się zamaskować irytację.

– List do ciebie, Inkwizytorze! – zawołała drobniutka elfia służąca, wbiegając po schodach i nie łapiąc przy tym zadyszki.

– Nie powinien najpierw trafić do Ambasador Montilyet? – Uśmiechnął się krzywo, by nie wyszło na jaw, jak bardzo krępował go fakt, że ktokolwiek czuł potrzebę, by do niego pisać.

Służąca zarumieniła się lekko i potrząsnęła głową.

– To nie taki list.

– Och? Czyżby ktoś próbował wyznać mi miłość? – Miał to być wyłącznie niewinny żart, ale najwyraźniej dziewczyna postanowiła potraktować go śmiertelnie poważnie. Zbladła, zadrżała i wymamrotała:

– Stwórco, uchowaj.

Była andrastanką, oczywiście, że była. Poza nim jedynie Solas zdawał się wierzyć w elfie bóstwa, ale podczas gdy Lavellanowi nie wypadało o nich rozmawiać, Solas zwyczajnie nie miał na to ochoty. Nieprzebrane były pokłady jego wyniosłości, skoro nawet na bóstwa potrafił kręcić nosem.

Cyrhel otrząsnął się z tych ponurych myśli. Skoro Josephine nie uznała za stosowne, by złamać woskową pieczęć na kopercie, a służąca zbladła na samą myśl o nadawcy (a przede wszystkim o tym, że mógłby on zalecać się do Lavellana), krąg podejrzanych o wysłanie listu zawęził się do garstki osób.

– Pokaż, rzucę na to okiem.

Dziewczyna przekazała mu list, dygnęła i wycofała się, jakby wolała być jak najdalej stąd, gdy Cyrhel otworzy kopertę. Zupełnie jakby była pewna, że ledwie to zrobi, a wyskoczą z niej demony albo magia krwi przemieni ją w ropuchę. W sumie... Tak, tak właśnie zazwyczaj ucieka każdy, kto nigdy nie miał do czynienia z magią, ale wydaje mu się, że doskonale wie, czym jest magia krwi. I w ten oto niebywale banalny sposób lista podejrzanych skróciła się do jednego nazwiska.

Lavellan przeniósł spojrzenie na kopertę i pogratulował sobie w myślach. Szybko jednak postawił przed sobą nowy problem. Bo skoro wiedział już, że tym, kto postanowił do niego napisać, był Dorian Pavus, należało znaleźć odpowiedź na pytanie: dlaczego.

I dlaczego w ogóle postanowił napisać? Przecież wystarczyło kilka kroków i mógłby po prostu do niego przyjść. A jeśli aż tak bardzo nie uśmiecha mu się ruszanie tyłka, mógł przecież posłać jakieś służącego po Lavellana. Skoro i tak biegał po całej Twierdzy, załatwiając mniej i bardziej wymagające przysługi, do niego również mógł podejść. Ale nie. Nie. Oczywiście, że nie.

–  _Shem_  – prychnął pod nosem, rozrywając kopertę.

Nie był specjalnie zaskoczony, że nie wyskoczył z niej żaden demon, choć szczerze mówiąc, byłoby to całkiem ciekawym zakończeniem dla wyjątkowo nudnego dnia. Ziewnął przeciągle i zaczął czytać.

 

Inkwizytorze,

zdaję sobie sprawę, że stosowniej byłoby powiedzieć Ci to prosto w oczy, ale nie czuję się na siłach, by jeszcze raz narażać się na Twój gniew. Poniewczasie uświadomiłem sobie, jak bardzo nie na miejscu był mój wybuch. Twoja nieufność jest przecież całkowicie uzasadniona. Pojawiłem się nagle i to w najgorszych możliwych okolicznościach, a jedyne, co o mnie wiesz, to moje pochodzenie oraz fakt, że Alexius był mym mistrzem. Na Twoim miejscu sam bym sobie nie ufał. Naiwnie wierzyłem, że im mocniej będę się opierał, tym szybciej ukrócę plotki, jakobym był szpiegiem Venatori.

Dość czasu minęło, bym zdążył ochłonąć i pogodzić się z myślą, iż takie plotki nie umrą nigdy. Przeciwnie, tuż obok nich zaczną kwitnąć inne, poniekąd jeszcze gorsze. Zmuszam się jednak, by pamiętać o tym, że nie przybyłem tu, by zmienić czyjekolwiek podejście do Imperium Tevinter. Chcę po prostu zrobić to, co zrobić należy. A w związku z tym nie mogę pozwolić sobie na to, byś miał o mnie złe mniemanie.

Przysięgam, że nie przybyłem tu, by zagrozić Inkwizycji. Jedyne, na czym mi zależy, to by moja ojczyzna wreszcie otrząsnęła się z jarzma wyobrażeń o doskonałej przeszłości i utraconej potędze. Jestem tu, by służyć Ci wiedzą, radą i zdolnościami.

Jeśli mimo wszystko nie zdołałem Cię przekonać, że jestem godzien Twego zaufania, powiedz jedno słowo, a opuszczę Inkwizycję i więcej o mnie nie usłyszysz.

Z wyrazami szacunku,

Dorian Pavus

 

Nie wiedział, czy powinien śmiać się, czy płakać. Żeby tyle dramatyzmu upchnąć na tak niewielkim skrawku papieru! Chyba nikt inny w całym Thedas nie byłby do tego zdolny. Choć z drugiej strony, musiało to oznaczać, że Dorian naprawdę przejmował się tą idiotyczną sprzeczką. A może chodziło mu o coś zupełnie innego, tylko Lavellan nie potrafił czytać między wierszami?

Odłożył list na biurko i zamknął oczy. Smutna prawda była taka, że Cyrhel nie znał się na dyplomacji. Opiekunka nie wysłała go na Konklawe bez odpowiedniego przygotowania, ale przecież nikt nie podejrzewał, że kiedykolwiek stanie na czele Inkwizycji. Ba! Na czele czegokolwiek.

Zawsze był samotnikiem. Bywało, że na wiele tygodni opuszczał swój klan, tłumacząc to jakimiś idiotycznymi wymówkami, jak łowienie ryb czy schadzka z kimś z innego klanu. Opanował magię w takim stopniu, że nikt nie uważał tego za problem. Przeciwnie, jego Opiekunka cieszyła się, że miał okazję zaznać życia i poznać ludzi, krasnoludy czy po prostu inne elfy. Kto wie, może to właśnie dzięki temu wszystko potoczyło się właśnie tak? Przecież gdyby po raz kolejny nie udał się w podróż, nie natrafiłby na wędrowców-uciekinierów.

Miała na imię Merrill i pojawiła się jakby znikąd. Towarzyszyło jej wiele elfów z różnych klanów i obcowisk. Przynieśli wieści smutne i przerażające. O upadku Kręgu Magów w Kirkwall. O wojnie magów i templariuszy, która pochłaniała całe Thedas. O szaleństwie, jakie rozpętało się w Orlais. Każde kolejne słowo budziło coraz większy niepokój wśród klanu Lavellan.

Opiekunka Deshanna Istimaethoriel przez trzy dni i trzy noce medytowała nad odpowiedzią. Aż w końcu ta złamała jej serce.

Cyrhel westchnął głęboko. Nauczycielka zawsze była dumna z jego zdolności i właśnie dlatego martwił ją jego absolutny brak jakichkolwiek zdolności przywódczych. Choć może określenie to nie było wystarczająco precyzyjne. Cyrhela po prostu nie obchodziło, czy nadawał się do rządzenia, czy też nie. Zwyczajnie mu na tym nie zależało. Zatem decyzja, aby pozwolić mu w jakiś inny sposób przysłużyć się klanowi, była czymś zupełnie naturalnym.

Tak przynajmniej powtarzał sobie, przewracając się z boku na bok w łożu tak obszernym, że gdyby Żelazny Byk wjechał do niego na bojowym bryłkowcu, dla Lavellana wciąż zostałoby dość miejsca, żeby nadal mógł przewracać się z boku na bok. Nikomu nie zamierzał się przyznawać do swej bezsenności, ani do tego, że wypełniająca komnatę pustka paradoksalnie powodowała u niego napady klaustrofobii. A już na pewno słowem nie piśnie, że z dnia na dzień brzemię Kotwicy stawało się coraz trudniejsze do zniesienia.

„Pamiętaj, dlaczego tu jesteś” – upomniał się. Pod zamkniętymi powiekami ujrzał cierpliwe oblicze swojej Opiekunki. Co by mu doradziła? Cóż, nic. Była przecież tylko wyobrażeniem przywołanym przez jego wykończony umysł. Westchnął i obrócił się jeszcze raz. Dlaczego wspomnienia nie dawały mu spokoju?

Nieoczekiwanie Deshanna Istimaethoriel przeobraziła się w Matkę Wielebną Giselle. Ta jednak nie zamierzała milczeć. Posłała Lavellanowi ciepły uśmiech i oznajmiła z mocą:

„Jedyne, co się zmieniło, to twoje...”

Nie czekał, aż dokończy. Zerwał się z łóżka wraz z kocem, wbiegł do schowka, sprawnie wspiął się po drabinie i ulokowawszy się na jej szczycie, w końcu zasnął.

Zdawało mu się, że przycupnął na szczycie starego drzewa. Twarde drewno wbijało mu się w plecy i biodro. Dziki wiatr uderzał w ozdobione witrażami okna, wnikał przez szczeliny do wnętrza komnaty, gwiżdżąc przy tym chaotyczną kołysankę. Przez chwilę wystarczająco długą, by wreszcie zasnąć, Cyrhelowi zdawało się, że nic się nie zmieniło, że słowa Matki Giselle były zwykłym kłamstwem, które jej zdaniem miało podnieść go na duchu.

Był w domu, srebrzyste ryby wpadały w jego sieci, a pasące się nieopodal halle ze spokojem godnym proroków skubały zieloną trawę.

 

* * *

 

– Inkwizytorze? – Obudził go nieśmiały szept Josephine, która od dłuższego czasu musiała krzątać się po Twierdzy w jego poszukiwaniu. Och, tak, słyszał tę delikatną nutę irytacji przechodzącej w panikę i wiedział już, że czeka go solidna reprymenda.

– Jestem tutaj – odkrzyknął Cyrhel, ześlizgując się po drabinie. Kolana ledwie utrzymały ciężar jego ciała, zdrętwiałe i jakby obce po całej nocy spędzonej w pozycji, cóż, dosłownie nieludzkiej. Wychylił się nieśmiało i ziewnął przeciągle. – Coś się stało?

– Z całym szacunkiem, Inkwizytorze, ale co tam robiłeś? – zapytała Montilyet, podejrzliwie mrużąc oczy.

– Nie mogłem zasnąć, więc postanowiłem zmienić miejsce na bardziej... Hm. Mniej obce. Tak. – Nie chciał otwarcie przyznawać, że w gruncie rzeczy nienawidził swego na wskroś orlezjańskiego łoża, podobnie jak nie mógł ścierpieć ozdobnych antivańskich tkanin, którymi je przykryto. – Czy powinienem tłumaczyć się z tego, gdzie sypiam?

Josephine chwyciła palcami nasadę nosa i westchnęła głęboko. Cyrhel wiedział, że lada chwila Ambasadorka zacznie modlić się do Andrasty o nowe pokłady cierpliwości.

– Jeśli z jakiegoś powodu uważasz, że zamiast łóżka właściwszy jest schowek, tak, uważam, że przydałoby się jakieś wytłumaczenie – wyszeptała, siląc się na uśmiech. – Czy życzysz sobie, aby materac wymienić na miększy? Twardszy? Szyfonowe poszewki na jedwabne? A może wolałbyś bawełniane? Jedno twoje słowo, a...

– Nie kłopocz się – przerwał jej gwałtownie. – Lada dzień i tak znów będę w drodze.

– Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że cenisz sobie spanie na zimnej ziemi bardziej niż... – Urwała, sapnęła, otworzyła szerzej oczy i potrząsnęła głową. – Przepraszam. Nie chciałam krytykować ani ciebie, ani twoich zwyczajów. Domyślam się, że nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do podobnych wygód, jednak jestem zmuszona prosić cię, byś nie okazywał tego tak ostentacyjnie. Wiele osób stara się nieustannie zaspokoić twoje potrzeby i wolałabym nie musieć tłumaczyć im, że ich starania idą na marne.

– Więc powiedz im, żeby zajęli się czymś innym. – Cyrhel miał wrażenie, że odbywali tę samą rozmowę po raz kolejny. Starał się nie okazywać narastającej irytacji, w końcu to nie była wina Josephine, że przywykła do życia na znacznie wyższym poziomie niż przeciętny Dalijczyk, ale miał zwyczajnie dość. Dlaczego nikt nie potrafił zaakceptować tego, że nie miał ochoty, by zawijano go w jedwabie, a we włosy wplatano złote nici i pawie pióra? – Niech poświęcą swój czas i siły na pomoc potrzebującym. Możesz dodać, że to oficjalny rozkaz Inkwizytora.

Josephine potrząsnęła głową. Czym tym razem ją zirytował? Co przeoczył?

– Chcą okazać ci wdzięczność. Nie możesz ich odtrącić.

– Nie chcę ich odtrącać. Chcę im pokazać, że mogą swoją wdzięczność okazywać w bardziej użyteczny sposób.

– Twoja skromność jest doprawdy godna podziwu, ale nie w tym rzecz. Zależy im na tym, aby ich dary trafiły prosto w twoje ręce. Jeśli powiesz, że tego nie chcesz, dojdą do wniosku, że nimi gardzisz.

Ta rozmowa nie miała sensu. Lavellan ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Wiedział, że błądził w zawiłościach etykiety niczym dziecko we mgle. Josephine zapewne również zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to po prostu jej zaufać. Znała się na tym wszystkim znacznie lepiej. Szkoliła się przecież jako orlezjański bard. I była tu właśnie po to, by go poprowadzić. Pogodzony z tą myślą, odetchnął głęboko, splótł ręce za plecami i dygnął pokornie.

– W takim razie postaram się dostosować – obiecał.

– Nie rób tego.

– Słucham?

– Nie... nie dygaj. To ja powinnam kłaniać się tobie.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

– Jesteś Inkwizytorem.

„Jestem tylko Dalijczykiem” – chciał ją poprawić, ale uświadomił sobie, że to bez sensu. Omal nie zaczął zgrzytać zębami.

– Postaram się częściej o tym pamiętać.

– Między innymi dlatego cię szukałam. Absolutnie nie możesz chodzić w tym. – Wskazała dłonią bladozielony strój, złożony równo i zostawiony na brzegu łóżka. Zrobiła to w taki sposób, że Lavellanowi omal nie udzieliło się jej zniesmaczenie.

Omal. Na nieszczęście dla nich obojga, Cyrhel uwielbiał ten strój. Podobał mu się szereg haftek i guziczków, biegnący od pasa w górę, aż po prostą stójkę. Spodnie od środka wyszyto dodatkową warstwą miękkiej wełny, dzięki czemu były bardzo ciepłe, ale i nie krępowały ruchów. Buty ze skóry barana doskonale dopasowywały się do stóp przywykłych do tego, by wszędzie biegać boso. Dlatego właśnie Cyrhel ze śmiertelną powagą musiał zapytać:

– Dlaczego?

Josephine potrząsnęła głową, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć, że w ogóle było o czym dyskutować.

– Doniesiono mi, że niektórzy wciąż mylą cię ze służącym.

– Podejrzewam, że moje uszy mogą mieć na to większy wpływ, niż mój strój.

– Jeśli odpowiednio cię ubierzemy... Cóż, to na pewno nie zaszkodzi, prawda?

„Nadal będę tylko Dalijczykiem przebranym za człowieka” – pomyślał z goryczą. Nigdy nie powiedziałby tego na głos, domyślał się jednak, że nie było takiej potrzeby. Josephine była wyjątkowo przenikliwa. Musiała wiedzieć, co go dręczyło na długo zanim on sam zdołał ubrać swe myśli w słowa. Kolejny dowód na to, że nie nadawał się na przywódcę czegokolwiek.

– Oczywiście, masz rację – przyznał pokornie, z trudem powstrzymując odruchowe dygnięcie.

– Dlatego właśnie wraz z madame Vivienne i Lelianą przygotowałyśmy katalogi...

– Katalogi? Nadal mówimy o ubraniach?

Kolejne westchnienie ledwie skrywanej boleści.

– Po prostu chciałabym ustalić, kiedy moglibyśmy się spotkać i czy masz jakieś inne plany na dzisiaj.

– Chciałem się spotkać z Dorianem – wyznał Lavellan, sam siebie zaskakując tymi słowami. Josephine również wydawała się zdziwiona, dlatego czuł się zmuszony, by zaimprowizować jakieś sensowne wyjaśnienie. – Wszystko wskazuje na to, że nie czuje się zbyt pewnie w szeregach Inkwizycji, więc pomyślałem, że muszę zrobić coś, by to zmienić.

– Cóż, możesz do niego iść w każdej chwili. Zazwyczaj przesiaduje w bibliotece, więc nie widzę powodu...

– Chciałem, by było to coś bardziej oficjalnego.

Dorian przesłał mu list. List! Skoro postanowił traktować sytuację tak absurdalnie poważnie, Cyrhel nie mógł tak po prostu wpaść do biblioteki i powiedzieć mu, że wszystko jest w porządku. Upewniłby go tym wyłącznie w przekonaniu, że nic nie było w porządku.

– Jak bardzo oficjalnego? – zapytała Josephine podejrzliwie.

– Na tyle oficjalnego, by miał świadomość, że jego troski nie są mi obojętne.

– Postaram się przygotować coś odpowiedniego. 

– Dziękuję. – Posłał jej szczery uśmiech. Świadomość, że przynajmniej jedna rzecz zostanie załatwiona zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami, momentalnie podniosła go na duchu. Zdołał nawet zapomnieć, że pewnie już niedługo będzie musiał paradować po Twierdzy w brokatach i jedwabiach.

 

* * *

 

Nic nie zostało załatwione zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami. Nic a nic. Ale może właśnie tak miało być? Może naprawdę potrzebowali tego przestronnego pomieszczenia w jednej z dopiero co odnowionych wież? Może stół przykryty haftowanym obrusem, suto zastawiony koszami winogron i tacami z wymyślnymi serami w rzeczywistości był niezbędny? Och, no i to wino chłodzące się w wiaderku z lodem. Tak, wino było dokładnie tym, co powinno znajdować się pod ręką, jeśli chciał pokazać Dorianowi, że miał wobec niego przyjazne zamiary. Ale te świece? Nie, świece to był zdecydowanie krok za daleko.

A może to wyłącznie Lavellan nie był gotowy na tę rozmowę? Miał dość czasu, by zastanowić się nad tym, co powinno zostać powiedziane. Problem polegał na tym, że zupełnie nie wiedział, jak o tym mówić. Bo niby cóż mógł powiedzieć o Magistrze Alexiusie? Albo o zaginionym Feliksie? Jak wytłumaczyć, dlaczego nie zdołał powstrzymać magów w Redcliffe? Jak...

– Inkwizytorze, dziękuję za zaproszenie, ale to naprawdę nie było... Och.

Lavellan podskoczył w miejscu i obrócił się gwałtownie, słysząc za sobą głos Doriana. Mag z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami wpatrywał się w przygotowane dla nich miejsce. Powoli przeniósł spojrzenie na Cyrhela, a jego zaskoczenie tylko narastało. Jak na złość, Lavellanowi zaradności starczyło tylko na to, by zapleść dłonie za plecami i uśmiechnąć się przepraszająco. Ale nie dygnął. Josephine powinna być z niego dumna.

– Jak mam to rozumieć? – zapytał Pavus, nie kryjąc się z podejrzliwością.

„Odniosłem wrażenie, że czegoś takiego właśnie oczekujesz” – chciał powiedzieć Cyrhel.

– Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać – powiedział zamiast tego.

– Wystarczyło do mnie przyjść.

– Zaczynam żałować, że tego nie zrobiłem.

Z jakiegoś powodu to stwierdzenie rozbawiło Pavusa. Z gracją tancerza wyminął Lavellana i sięgnął po butelkę wina. Wprawnym gestem wyciągnął korek, nalał odrobinę do kieliszka, po czym wykonał ten przedziwny rytuał z mieszaniem, wąchaniem i smakowaniem. Jakimś cudem w jego wykonaniu nie wyglądało to ani trochę snobistycznie. Przeciwnie, zdawało się, że to po prostu naturalna kontynuacja tańca, jakim był każdy jego ruch.

– Ale wtedy zapewne nie dostalibyśmy tego wybornego antivańskiego wina.

– Przykro mi, nie znam się na winach. – Dlaczego to powiedział?

– To nie istotne. Masz przecież od tego ludzi, prawda?

Skrzywił się mimowolnie. Mag z Tevinteru, syn Magistra, przypomniał właśnie Dalijczykowi, że miał ludzi, których jedynym zmartwieniem było wybieranie wina. Absurd tej sytuacji powoli zaczął przerastać Lavellana. Ale przecież sam prosił o to spotkanie. Nie mógł teraz tak po prostu uciec, bez względu na to, jak bardzo tego pragnął. Dorian musiał odgadnąć kierunek, w którym powędrowały myśli Cyrhela, bo skłonił się lekko i wskazując na stół, zapytał:

– Mamy pozwolić, by to wszystko się zmarnowało?

– Wolałbym nie – odparł Lavellan, omal nie dodając, że posiłek ten starczyłby zapewne dla całego jego klanu.

Usiedli na przeciwko siebie w nieporadnej ciszy. Pavus z mistrzowską finezją nalał im wina, a w tym czasie Lavellan starał się przypomnieć sobie słowa. Jakiekolwiek słowa, bo jakimś cudem wszystkie uciekły z jego głowy. To na pewno przez jego długie uszy. Innego wyjaśnienie znaleźć nie potrafił.

– Mam rozumieć, że to mój grzecznościowy list skłonił cię do tak szarmanckich posunięć?

– Och, więc był grzecznościowy. Myślałem, że oczekujesz ode mnie jakieś oficjalnej odpowiedzi.

– Jeśli każdy mój list będzie owocował podobną ucztą, uczciwie ostrzegam, że zacznę przesyłać je codziennie.

Powiedział to z lekceważeniem, niemal pogardą. Jak Lavellan miał to rozumieć? Chwilowo nie rozumiał wcale. Czy Dorian zdawał sobie z tego sprawę? Zapewne tak. Może właśnie dlatego uniósł kieliszek wina w toaście.

– Za niezobowiązujące listy i przerażająco zobowiązujące zaproszenia.

Sącząc wino, rzeczywiście wyśmienite, Cyrhel mielił w myślach słowa maga. Jak miał je rozumieć? Czy to źle, że próbował w każdej wypowiedzi Doriana dopatrywać się jakichś głębszych znaczeń? Czy powinien odczytać to jako zwykły żart? A może wystarczyło, żeby zapytał? Och, ale czy to właśnie nie jego natarczywe pytania sprawiły, że Dorian czuł się jak trzecie koło u araweli?

– Nie chciałem, żebyś czuł się przerażony czy zobowiązany – wyznał szczerze, licząc na to, że Dorian nie dopatrzy się w tym kolejnego uchybienia.

– Nie widzę powodu, byś w ogóle kłopotał się moją osobą, Inkwizytorze. – Mag skrzywił się w sposób, który jasno sugerował, że taka skromność nie szła w zgodzie z jego naturą. Dlaczego w takim razie w ogóle to wszystko mówił? Dlaczego upierał się, że wysiłek podejmowany przez Lavellana był absolutnie nie na miejscu? – Jestem przecież tylko...

– Och, nie, nie, przestań, nawet tak o tym nie myśl!

Brwi Doriana znów powędrowały ku górze. Cudownie, ledwie zaczęli rozmawiać, a Cyrhel już zrobił z siebie błazna. Nie wspominając już nawet o tym, że jako Dalijczyk musiał znaczyć dla Pavusa wyjątkowo niewiele.

– Jak zatem powinienem o tym myśleć? – zapytał, a jego spojrzenie zdawało się dodawać: „I co powinienem myśleć o tobie?”.

Cyrhel odchylił się lekko, westchnął i potrząsnął głową. Czuł się jak dziecko. Uważny wzrok Doriana rozbierał go na części pierwsze, co zdecydowanie nie pomagało. Na swój sposób był gorszy niż Josephine, Vivienne, Leliana i Varric razem wzięci. Tylko dlaczego? Czy chodziło o sposób, w jaki marszczył brwi? A może o to, jak układały się jego pełne wargi, gdy zaczynał mieć co do czegoś wątpliwości?

– Co właściwie o mnie wiesz? – Odpowiadanie pytaniem na pytanie może nie było najgrzeczniejszym rozwiązaniem, ale Cyrhel musiał wiedzieć, jak grząski był grunt, po którym stąpali.

Dorian dał sobie czas do namysłu, wsuwając między wargi kawałek sera o podejrzanie zielonym odcieniu, a zaraz po nim soczyste czerwone winogrono. Przeżuwał powoli ze wzrokiem utkwionym w oknie. Gdy w końcu zaczął mówić, jego głos był spokojny, ciepły i dziwnie nieśmiały.

– Wiem, że jesteś Dalijczykiem, który został wysłany na Konklawe. Wiem, że byłeś podejrzewany o spowodowanie śmierci Boskiej. Wiem też, że według niektórych jesteś jedyną nadzieją na pokój w Thedas.

Nie zdołał powstrzymać rumieńców, które wpełzły na jego blade policzki. Oczywiście, nie umknęło to uwadze Doriana. Mag zaśmiał się głośno znad kiści winogron, którą oskubywał z owoców.

– Skąd ta skromność?

– Może nie byłbym do niej zmuszony, gdyby wszyscy tak rozpaczliwie nie wyolbrzymiali mojej roli. – Cyrhel potrząsnął głową. – Bez względu na to, z kim rozmawiam, odnoszę wrażenie, że poszczególne elementy mojej historii nie łączą się w żadną całość. Że wszyscy patrzą na to jak na garść rozsypanych koralików, ale na bok spychają wszystkie, które mogą nie pasować im do całego obrazu.

– Mam wrażenie, że jestem zbyt pijany, jak na taką ilość metafor.

– Przecież dopiero zaczęliśmy.

– Och, musiałem napić się czegoś dla odwagi.

– Boisz się mnie? – zapytał Lavellan z niedowierzaniem.

– Odniosłem wrażenie, że w bardzo oficjalny sposób chcesz mnie odprawić. – W głosie Doriana pobrzmiewał autentyczny smutek.

– Właśnie o tym mówię! – Cyrhel załamał dłonie i parsknął śmiechem, który nie zdołał przegnać jego wyrzutów sumienia. – Dorianie, nie ma żadnego powodu, żebym chciał się ciebie pozbyć.

– Och, przeciwnie. Samo moje pochodzenie dostarcza co najmniej kilku.

– Przecież to samo można powiedzieć o mnie!

Zmierzyli się spojrzeniami. Cyrhel wiedział, że w jego przypadku był to jedynie udawana ofensywa, która w żaden sposób nie mogła Dorianowi zaszkodzić. Natomiast Dorian? Och, Dorian znów przeszedł do ataku tak porażająco skutecznego, że Lavellan ledwie powstrzymał się przed ucieczką.

– Skąd pochodzisz? – zapytał w końcu Pavus.

– Mój klan zazwyczaj wędruje po Wolnych Marchiach.

– Zatem musieliśmy odbyć podobną drogę.

– Z tym, że ty nie skończyłeś w kajdanach.

– Co za strata! Myślisz, że mogę to jakoś nadrobić?

Wbrew woli Lavellan roześmiał się serdecznie. Wbrew woli również wyobraził sobie Doriana zakutego w kajdany. Cóż, zdecydowanie nie był to nieprzyjemny widok, ale przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że mag bardzo szybko zacząłby narzekać na to, że jest mu zimno i niewygodnie. Och, no tak, bo przecież musiał wyobrazić go sobie nago. A jego zdradzieckie policzki mogły zrobić w tej sytuacji tylko jedno – pokryć się równie zdradzieckimi rumieńcami.

– No, no, nie miałem pojęcia, że Inkwizytora interesują takie rzeczy. – Dorian wydawał się zachwycony. Jakby na jego oczach rozgrywał się cudny spektakl kompromitacji i zażenowania. Cóż, może właśnie tak było.

– Codziennie dowiaduję się o sobie czegoś nowego. – Westchnął Cyrhel i spojrzał na iskrzącą chorobliwą zielenią dłoń. Wciąż nie rozumiał, jak do tego wszystkiego doszło. Chyba nawet nie chciał rozumieć.

– A ja wciąż wiem o tobie bardzo niewiele. – Szept Doriana był przerażająco prowokujący. Po plecach Cyrhela przemknął dreszcz. Jak miał to rozumieć? Czy powinien po prostu zacząć o sobie mówić? Czy nie zostanie to uznane za niegrzeczne? Ale przecież Dorian sam z siebie był tak niemożliwie... nie, nie wulgarny, to zdecydowanie nie było dobre słowo.

– Chyba niewiele jest tu do powiedzenia – szepnął Lavellan, nieśmiało odgarniając włosy za ucho.

Z zupełnie niezrozumiałego dla niego powodu Pavus aż zadrżał. Jego dłoń podskoczyła, zupełnie jakby momentalnie poczuł nieodparte pragnienie, by coś poprawić w twarzy Cyrhela. No tak, uszy. Zapewne nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji zobaczyć ich z tak bliska. A może miał? Może po prostu nigdy wcześniej go nie interesowały?

– Wybacz, ale... – urwał gwałtownie, zacisnął i rozprostował dłoń, po czym wypuścił powietrze z cichym świstem. – Mogę ich dotknąć?

Pavus zadał to pytanie z fascynacją małego chłopca i Lavellan nie mógł się nie roześmiać. Mógł natomiast pochylić się tak, aby mag zdołał sięgnąć ponad stołem i ostrożnie dotknąć jego ucha. Palce Doriana były gorące i delikatne, ale na swój sposób stanowcze. Były to palce kogoś, kto wprawdzie nigdy nie musiał zajmować się sprzątaniem czy gotowaniem, ale za to każdą chwilę swego życia poświęcił na doskonalenie się w sztuce magicznej, bez względu na to, czy chodziło o analizowanie postulatów dawno martwych Magistrów, czy też o praktykowanie śmiertelnie niebezpiecznej nekromancji Mortalitasi.

– Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest dla ciebie w żaden sposób obraźliwe – szepnął Pavus, zabierając dłoń.

– Obraźliwe? Nie. – Lavellan potrząsnął głową, przez co włosy znów opadły mu na czoło. – Co najwyżej nieoczekiwane.

– Przepraszam, ale zawsze wydawało mi się, że wasze uszy są... Cóż. Ostre jak noże. To chyba niezbyt fortunne wyrażenie, ale nic innego nie przychodzi mi do głowy.

– Szczerze mówiąc, sam też niespecjalnie miałem okazję dotknąć uszu człowieka, ale... – Na samo wspomnienie wydarzenia z odległego jakby o miliony lat dzieciństwa, Cyrhel parsknął śmiechem. Dorian spojrzał na niego z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem, więc jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to opowiedzieć mu o tym, co go tak rozbawiło. – Gdy byłem bardzo mały, Getmael, łowca z naszego klanu, zabierał mnie czasem ze sobą, żeby śledzić ludzi, którzy kręcili się koło naszego obozowiska, Mówił, że nie musimy być cicho, bo z tak małymi uszami muszą być niemal głusi, więc i tak nas nie usłyszą. Dopiero wiele lat później dowiedziałem się, że większość z tych wędrowców miała niezły ubaw z celowego udawania, że nie mają pojęcia o naszej obecności.

– To musiało być przykre zderzenie z rzeczywistością – parsknął Dorian. – Choć zapewne nie tak przykre jak dla niektórych z moich rodaków przykra jest świadomość, iż elfy wcale nie są głupsze od ludzi.

Trudno się nie uśmiechnąć, słysząc tak zręczny komplement. Lavellanowi niestety udało się nawet znów zarumienić. Ale nie dygnął. Czy można zatem uznać, że robił postępy?

– Obawiam się, że mój lud cierpi na dokładnie ten sam rodzaj głupoty, co niektórzy z Imperium Tevinter – odparł Cyrhel, ukrywając zażenowanie przez skupienie się na kawałku sera. To był naprawdę ciekawy kawałek sera, niby biały, ale miejscami jakby niebieskawy. Doprawdy fascynujący. – Mówiłeś, że Venatori obsesyjnie wierzą w to, że kiedyś było lepiej. Zdecydowana większość Dalijczyków robi dokładnie to samo.

– Ty nie?

– Ja i mój klan... – Jak miał to wyjaśnić? Czy Dorian będzie w stanie to pojąć? Spojrzał prosto w jego orzechowe oczy, utkwione w nim ze szczerym zainteresowaniem, i wyzbył się jakichkolwiek wątpliwości. Przecież poprosił o to spotkanie, by lepiej się poznali, czyż nie? – Opiekunka mojego klanu opowiadała, że gdy była mała, cały klan dręczyła dziwna zaraza. Zaczynało się od niepozornego swędzenia, wysypki, a potem nagle traciło się czucie w palcach. Opiekun, który wtedy dowodził klanem, kazał chorym modlić się do Mythal i nacierać dłonie wyciągiem z embrium, sporządzanym zgodnie ze starym, przekazywanym z pokolenia na pokolenie przepisem. Problem polegał na tym, że ten cudowny specyfik w ogóle nie pomagał. Przeciwnie, wszystko wskazywało na to, że jedynie pogarszał sprawę.

– Jak widzę, twoje dłonie są całkiem sprawne, więc domyślam się, że jakoś znaleziono rozwiązanie.

– Nazywał się Cyrhel i to po nim noszę imię, co na swój sposób jest całkiem zabawne. Też był pierwszym. Nie dostał jednak pozwolenia na szukanie pomocy u ludzi. Przeciwnie, złamał zakaz opuszczania obozu i przez to został wydalony z klanu. Ale gdyby nie on, nikt nie dowiedziałby się, że embrium, z którego korzystał wtedy mój klan, zostało zaatakowane przez mrówki z Anderfels, których jad zostawał na liściach, bez względu na to, czy się je myło, czy gotowało.

– To brzmi dość idiotycznie.

– Owszem. Ale przez ten idiotyzm mój klan omal nie przestał istnieć. I pewnie rozpadłby się, gdyby nie uzdrowiciele ze Starkhaven, którzy pomogli naszym chorym.

Dorian pokiwał głową, dostrzegając zapewne, jak nieufność Dalijczyków bliska była poglądom Venatori.

– Co się stało z twoim imiennikiem?

– Nigdy nie wrócił. Odszedł, by poznać świat, przed którym tak ostrzegał go jego Opiekun. – O tak, to doprawdy było ironiczne. Czy to możliwe, że tamten Cyrhel również wplątał się w coś, czego dla dobra całego Thedas nie mógł porzucić? – Opiekunka Istamaethoriel uważa, że właśnie wtedy, przez pychę, krótkowzroczność i uporczywe trzymanie się przeszłości, klan Lavellan stracił swego najpotężniejszego maga.

– A teraz stracił również ciebie. – Jak on to robił? Wystarczyło kilka słów, a Cyrhel rumienił się niczym podlotek, który dopiero zaczynał odczuwać, czym było dojrzewanie.

– Och, proszę, nie przeceniaj moich zdolności – zaprzeczył gwałtownie. – Nim tu przybyłem, ledwie potrafiłem iskrami odganiać drapieżniki od halli.

– Musi przemawiać przez ciebie skromność – ofuknął go Dorian. – Widziałem jak walczysz. I zdecydowanie nie nazwałbym tego odganianiem iskrami. Przeciwnie, jesteś jednym z najzdolniejszych magów, jakich kiedykolwiek miałem okazję poznać. Gdyby to było możliwe... – Urwał gwałtownie i potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał odpędzić jakąś natrętną myśl.

– Tak? – Czy mógł go tak ponaglać? Panicznie bał się, że znów ich rozmowa zacznie przypominać przesłuchanie. Nie zdołał się jednak powstrzymać przed tym jednym prostym pytaniem.

– Wybacz. Zastanawiałem się po prostu, czy nie zechciałbyś odwiedzić ze mną Minratusu, gdy całe to ratowanie świata dobiegnie już końca. – Gdy to mówił, wyglądał na lekko zażenowanego, jakby z jednej strony bał się cokolwiek Lavellanowi proponować, z drugiej obawiał się myśli o tym, co przyniesie przyszłość.

– Dorianie, to byłby dla mnie zaszczyt – zapewnił go Cyrhel. Ledwie te słowa opuściły jego usta, a uświadomił sobie, że taka właśnie była prawda. Dreszcz podniecenia przemknął mu po plecach. Zobaczyć Minratus! Och, ale i więcej! Pokazać w Imperium Tevinter, do czego zdolni byli Dalijczycy! Pomóc obalić Venatori! Ledwie zdołał powstrzymać drżenie. – Czy to nie będzie jednak zbyt niebezpieczne?

– Nie martw się. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by włos nie spadł ci z głowy.

– Martwiłem się raczej o ciebie.

– O mnie? – Dorian otworzył szerzej oczy i uśmiechnął się szeroko, zbywając słowa Lavellana machnięciem dłoni. – Och, nie masz się czym przejmować. Jak już zapewne wspominałem...

– Tak, wiem, jesteś pariasem. Ale czym innym jest wymykanie się ogólnie przyjętym normom, a sprowadzanie do Minratusu Dalijczyka. – Choć nie do końca to planował, jego głos aż zadrżał z troski o los o tego niezwykłego mężczyzny. Och tak, zdecydowanie był niezwykły. Jak inaczej można skwitować kogoś, kto nie bacząc na wszelkie przeciwności, przybył do Podniebnej Twierdzy, by uratować swój naród?

– Twoja troska o moje bezpieczeństwo jest wzruszająca. Pozwól, że zostawię sobie zachwycanie się nią na dzień, w którym Koryfeusz padnie martwy – oznajmił Dorian z twarzą rozpromienioną zapierającym dech w piersiach uśmiechem. Wzniósł przy tym niemal pusty kieliszek w toaście, czym uświadomił Lavellanowi, jak dużo zdążyli wypić.

– O ile w ogóle da się go zabić – szepnął, uzupełniając braki w winie.

– Wypluj te słowa! Nie wolno ci tak nawet myśleć.

– Przecież Hawke i Varric...

Nie zdołał dokończyć, bo niespodziewanie Dorian chwycił go za rękę i wszelkie słowa uciekły z myśli Lavellana. To musiała być wina uszu. Bo jeśli to nie przez nie, to przez co? Czy przez ciepłe palce Doriana? Czy też przez jego gorliwe spojrzenie? Sposób, w jaki jego brwi marszczyły się, gdy był czymś zmartwiony? A może to, jak wykrzywiał wargi, gdy z trudem tłumił cisnące się na nie przekleństwa?

– Oni mieli już szansę. Teraz twoja kolej.

– W porównaniu z nimi jestem nikim.

– Jeśli naprawdę tak uważasz, to oznacza jedynie, że za mało wypiłeś. Dalej, Inkwizytorze, wznieśmy toast za to spotkanie.

– To będzie już drugi z tej okazji – zauważył Cyrhel, jednak posłusznie wziął łyk wina i stwierdził, że było wyjątkowo niebezpieczne. Coraz bardziej mu smakowało, a wcale nie było tak lekkie. Już czuł, że miękły mu kolana. A może to wcale nie była sprawka wina?

– Jestem oburzony! – Dorian aż zadrżał, wznosząc oczy i ręce ku niebu w poddańczym geście. – Tak bardzo się staram, a ty tylko wybrzydzasz. Dalej, znajdź jakiś inny powód, by spić się do nieprzytomności.

– W takim razie wypijmy za nieoczekiwanych sojuszników – zaproponował Cyrhel niepewnie.

Pavus uśmiechnął się szeroko i bez wahania osuszył kieliszek. Lavellan nie wyobrażał sobie nawet, by w jakichkolwiek okolicznościach mógł za nim nadążyć. Gdy próbował już swoich sił z Żelaznym Bykiem po tym, jak zabili smoka, który zagnieździł się nieopodal Caer Bronach. Co prawda trunek był wtedy zdecydowanie mocniejszy, ale Lavellan i tak dostał nauczkę. Nie da się nigdy więcej sprowokować. Nigdy. Choćby goniły go armie demonów, choćby smoki ciskały w niego kulami ognia, choćby zbrojny oddział czerwonych templariuszy...

– Ile będziemy musieli wypić, żeby zostać przyjaciółmi? – zapytał Dorian dziwnie melancholijnym szeptem, sprawiając jednocześnie, że wszystkie obietnice, które Cyrhel składał sobie w myślach, momentalnie legły w gruzach. Wstrętny  _shem_!

– Nie wiedziałem, że przyjaźń liczy się w litrach wypitego wspólnie wina. To jakiś tevinterski zwyczaj? – Skąd wzięła się ta dziwna suchość w jego ustach? Zdusił pragnienie, by przegnać ją kolejnym łykiem wina i zamiast tego sięgnął po winogrona.

– Och, nie, to zwyczaj wszystkich rozpieszczonych arystokratów.

– W takim razie wiem już, dlaczego go nie znam.

Dorian zaśmiał się serdecznie. Wprawdzie Cyrhel zdawał sobie sprawę, że mag potrafił doskonale udawać wszelkie emocje, nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że tym razem widział prawdziwego Doriana. Nie, nie było możliwości, by zdołał wymusić na sobie śmiech, który sprawił nie tylko, że w jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki (ledwie widoczne przez zadziwiająco strategicznie rozmieszczone koniuszki wąsów), a z oczu pociekły łzy.

– I Stwórcy niech będą za to dzięki! – zawołał mag, osuszając policzki bogato haftowaną chusteczką. – Znienawidziłbym cię od pierwszego wejrzenia, gdybyś zachowywał się w podobny sposób. Ja w zupełności wyczerpuję limit na narcystycznych, ale i niebezpiecznie atrakcyjnych mężczyzn z bogatych rodów. Choć zdaniem niektórych i tak jest ich tu za dużo.

Przez twarz Doriana przemknął cień. Mag odpędził go niemal natychmiast, ale Lavellan nie dał się zwieść. Szczerze zatroskany zapytał:

– Coś się stało?

– Choć uwielbiam opowiadać o sobie, tym razem będę nalegał na zmianę tematu – odparł Dorian, chwytając za niemal komicznie pomarańczowy kawałek sera.

– Wcale mnie nie uspokoiłeś.

– To nie jest rozmowa na to jakże urocze popołudnie.

– Dorianie, proszę. Jeśli ktoś sprawia, że czujesz się tu nie na miejscu, powinienem o tym wiedzieć.

– Dlaczego przybyłeś na Konklawe? – zapytał Pavus, bezczelnie udając, że nie słyszał tego, o czym mówił Lavellan.

Cyrhel skrzywił się, westchnął i poddał. Kłócenie się z Dorianem nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Ktoś tak dumny i uparty jak Pavus nie da się tak po prostu przekonać do zmiany zdania. Zwłaszcza, jeśli chodziło o coś krępującego czy bolesnego. Och, no i nie bez znaczenia był też zapewne fakt, że wciąż nie mogli uważać się ze przyjaciół (co nagle zaczęło Cyrhelowi koszmarnie przeszkadzać).

– Opiekunka klanu Lavellan doszła do wniosku, że jakiś Dalijczyk powinien być na nim obecny – wyznał, podskubując ser tak miękki, że zapewne był serem jedynie z nazwy. Nie wspominając już o tym, że naprawdę dziwnie pachniał. – Biorąc pod uwagę, jak nieufni wobec ludzi są zazwyczaj Dalijczycy, domyśliła się, że jeśli ona kogoś nie wyśle, to nikt inny tego nie zrobi. Dlatego wysłała mnie.

– Nie, wyjaśniłeś, dlaczego postanowiła wysłać kogoś. A ja chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego wysłała właśnie ciebie. – Dorian powiedział to w taki sposób, jakby jego życiową misją było doszukiwanie się u Cyrhela wszelkich oznak wyjątkowości.

– Po prostu uznała, że się do tego nadaję.

– Ponieważ?

– Ponieważ dobrze radzę sobie w samotnych misjach i gdy trzeba, potrafię schować dumę do kieszeni. – Lavellan doszedł do wniosku, że nie powinien się przyznawać, iż przez większość czasu udawał służącego. Nie przed Dorianem. Nie, nie dlatego, że straciłby w jego oczach. Po prostu podejrzewał, że Pavus zacząłby przez to czuć się niezręcznie.

– To raczej nie są cechy, jakich szuka się u dowódcy – zauważył Dorian z wyraźnym rozczarowaniem.

– Może dlatego przybyłem na Konklawe jako szpieg a nie dowódca czegokolwiek – prychnął Cyrhel. Nie zamierzał dodawać, że zdecydowanie wolał, aby tak właśnie zostało, ale z jakiegoś powodu los postanowił zniszczyć jego życiowe plany.

– Chciałem jedynie zauważyć, że jak na kogoś bez jakichkolwiek kompetencji, radzisz sobie zadziwiająco nieźle.

– Tylko nieźle? – zapytał Lavellan z udawanym wyrzutem, choć prawda była taka, że jego serce gwałtownie skurczyło się, po czym wykonało coś niepokojąco przypominającego salto. Och, no i jego policzki znów zrobiły się czerwone. To tak w kwestii godności i innych atrybutów Inkwizytora.

– Spodziewałem się znacznie większego chaosu – odparł Dorian z uśmieszkiem, który zdawał się mówić „ale za to jestem świadom chaosu na twej twarzy”.

– Czasem nie potrafię stwierdzić, czy mnie chwalisz, czy próbujesz mnie obrazić – wyznał Cyrhel z cichym westchnieniem. Znów odezwało się w nim pragnienie ucieczki, ale tym razem nie spowodował go strach przed Pavusem. Przeciwnie, powoli zaczynał uświadamiać sobie, że czuł się w jego towarzystwie zdecydowanie zbyt swobodnie.

– Jeśli poczułeś się urażony, najmocniej przepraszam. Gdy jestem pijany, robię się bardziej cyniczny niż zazwyczaj. Zapewniam jednak, że z każdą chwilą mam o tobie coraz lepsze zdanie.

Och, i właśnie o to chodziło! Jak on to robił? Wystarczył jeden uśmiech, jedno spojrzenie, jeden gest, a Lavellan zupełnie tracił nad sobą panowanie. I jeszcze ta natrętna myśl, kotłująca się gdzieś z tyłu głowy, że nikt nie powinien być aż tak piękny, że to zbrodnia przeciwko naturze. A nawet jeśli – to tylko  _shem_. Cyrhel nie powinien w ogóle być w stanie dostrzec jego wdzięków. Więcej! Nie wolno mu było. Zdecydowanie, kategorycznie, pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno mu było zachwycać się tym, jak długie były jego rzęsy, jak miękkie zdawały się jego włosy, ani tym bardziej, że jego usta mogłyby stać się natchnieniem dla poetów, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy się uśmiechał.

Lavellan uświadomił sobie, że był o krok od powiedzenia czegoś wyjątkowo głupiego, gdy do pomieszczenie weszła Matka Giselle.

– Inkwizytorze? Ambasador Montilyet oczekuje cię w swoim gabinecie.

Jej spojrzenie nie pozostawiało najmniejszych wątpliwości co do tego, jakie było jej zdanie na temat podejrzanie wystawnego posiłku, jaki Cyrhel spożywał właśnie z Dorianem. Z jednej strony Lavellan doskonale rozumiał jej niepokój, ba! Był nawet odrobinę wdzięczny, że przybyła przerwać te tortury. Ale nie mógł też zignorować tej delikatnej, nieśmiałej nuty, która brzęczała błaganiem o jeszcze jedną chwilę, jeszcze jedno spojrzenie, jeszcze jeden uśmiech.

– Już tak późno? – zapytał Lavellan z nieudawanym zdziwieniem i poderwał się natychmiast, co okazało się gigantycznym błędem.

To wino było gorsze niż trucizna. Wlewał je w siebie zupełnie dobrowolnie, a teraz nie potrafił nawet ustać o własnych siłach. Matka Giselle krzyknęła z przerażenia, gdy się zachwiał. Dorian jednak nie zamierzał marnować oddechu na puste okrzyki. W jednej chwili znalazł się tuż przy Lavellanie. Z niepokojącą wprawą złapał go tak, aby Cyrhel nie musiał obawiać się gwałtownego zderzenia z posadzką, ale zarazem był w stanie zachować odległość wystarczającą, aby Matka Giselle nie miała powodów do miażdżenia go wzrokiem.

– Cóż, właściwie to nawet już nieco później – odparła Matka Wielebna, potrząsając głową na widok stanu, w jakim znajdował się Inkwizytor.

– Tak mi przykro – szepnął Lavellan. Miał na myśli zarówno fakt, iż zupełnie zapomniał o prośbie Josephine, jak i to, że nie potrafił nawet stanąć o własnych siłach.

– Przestań. Potrzebowałeś tego – skarcił go Dorian, teatralnie przewracając oczami. – Dawno nie widziałem kogoś równie zestresowanego. A to nie lada osiągnięcie, biorąc pod uwagę, że podczas podróży przez Morze Przebudzonych mogłem podziwiać własne odbicie w lustrze.

– Wcale nie jestem zestresowany – zaoponował Cyrhel, nie do końca wierząc we własne słowa.

– Och, oczywiście. Nie jesteś zestresowany. Tylko po prostu chorobliwie samotny.

Lavellan już otwierał usta, by zaprotestować, gdy nieoczekiwanie dla samego siebie uświadomił sobie, że to prawda. Spojrzał na Doriana z niedowierzaniem. Jak to możliwe, że do tej pory tego nie dostrzegł? Dopiero teraz, gdy te słowa wreszcie padły, Lavellean pojął, że tak właśnie było.

Od najmłodszych lat wiedział, że był typem samotnika. Nie widział problemu w tym, by odciąć się od całego świata i zniknąć gdzieś na kilka tygodni. Dlatego właśnie nie potrafił pojąć, co tak bardzo mu doskwierało. Czy to dlatego przestrzeń tak nieoczekiwanie zaczęła kojarzyć mu się wyłącznie z pustką? Cisza z milczeniem? Przepych z bezużytecznością?

– Nie zorientowałeś się? – zapytał Dorian z wyraźnym niepokojem. Gdy Lavellan potrząsnął głową, westchnął głęboko. – Stwórco, widzisz to i nie grzmisz?

To powiedziawszy, Dorian delikatnie chwycił Cyrhela za ramię. Zrobił to w taki sposób, że Lavellan natychmiast pożałował, iż patrzyła na nich Matka Giselle. Wszystko wskazywało bowiem na to, że Pavus musiał się bardzo powstrzymywać. Że gdyby byli zupełnie sami, nie ograniczyłby się do chwycenia Cyrhela za łokieć. Że stanąłby znacznie bliżej niż o krok od niego. Że objął by go, przytulił i szeptał mi na ucho słowa pocieszenia.

A może było to jedynie złudzenie, spowodowane sposobem, w jakim wieczorne promienie słońca oświetlały jego twarz?

– Jak bardzo niecierpiące zwłoki zadanie czeka na ciebie tym razem?

– Tym razem? Mam brać udział w wybieraniu szat stosownych dla Inkwizytora.

– Najwyższy czas!

– Nie rozumiem. Co złego jest w tym, co mam na sobie? – Lavellan rozłożył bezradnie ręce. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, o co wszystkim chodziło.

– To temat na inną okazję. Jeśli takie będzie twoje życzenie mogę nawet przygotować listę.

– Ale ja naprawdę lubię ten strój.

– Inkwizytor nie może wyglądać jak chłopiec na posyłki.

Cyrhel smętnie zwiesił głowę. Gdyby tylko mógł, najchętniej oparłby ją o ramię Doriana. Ale co go właściwie powstrzymywało? Obecność Matki Giselle? A może coś zupełnie innego?

– Czasem tak właśnie się czuję.

– Tym bardziej należy jak najprędzej ubrać cię w coś bardziej reprezentatywnego, drogi Inkwizytorze – oznajmiła Matka Giselle, nieoczekiwanie biorąc stronę Pavusa.

Próba zrobienia kroku w jej kierunku niemal skończyła się karkołomnym fikołkiem. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Josephine będzie musiała jeszcze trochę na niego poczekać. Dorian najwyraźniej doszedł do podobnych wniosków, bo westchnął głęboko i oznajmił:

– Nie, to nie ma sensu. Matko Giselle, proszę, odprowadź naszego drogiego Inkwizytora do jego komnaty.

– Ale Josephine... – zaczął Cyrhel, ale Dorian wszedł mu w słowo.

– Pójdę tam za ciebie.

Lavellan spojrzał na Pavusa z niedowierzaniem i wdzięcznością. Po raz kolejny tego popołudnia wydał mu się zbyt doskonały, by mógł być prawdziwy.

– Nie sądzę, by było to najlepsze rozwiązanie – zaoponowała Matka Giselle. Najwyraźniej jednak nie zamierzała tłumaczyć, dlaczego właściwie tak uważała, co niespecjalnie spodobało się Cyrhelowi. On sam ten pomysł uważał za co najmniej genialny.

– Proszę tylko na niego spojrzeć – prychnął Dorian, który najwyraźniej postanowił przejąć kontrolę nad rozmową i zasypać Matkę Wielebną niezbywalnymi argumentami. I bardzo dobrze, bo Cyrhel odkrył, że z jakiegoś powodu jednoczesne utrzymywanie równowagi i prowadzenie inteligentnej rozmowy nie szło mu zbyt dobrze. Oczywiście, nie umknęło to uwadze Doriana. – Jest pijany i ledwie przytomny ze zmęczenia. O tym, że ewidentnie nie zna się na modzie, już nawet nie wspominam.

– Dlaczego nie mogę pozbyć się wrażenia, że masz w tym jakiś osobisty interes? – zapytał Cyrhel, przyglądając się Pavusowi podejrzliwie.

Mag uśmiechnął się szeroko. Niepokojąco szeroko. Był to ten rodzaj uśmiechu, który krzyczał „Gdy raz cię złapię, już nigdy mi nie uciekniesz”.

– Inkwizytorze, po pierwsze, twoja wzmianka o tym, że czujesz się jak chłopiec na posyłki sama w sobie jest dla mnie motywacją. Po drugie, nie zamierzam ukrywać, że twoja uroda stanowi dla mnie coś w rodzaju osobistego wyzwania.

– Coś ze mną nie tak? – zapytał Lavellan z przerażeniem, na co Pavus zaśmiał się cicho, a jego oczy zalśniły.

– Nie, wręcz przeciwnie. Nie mogę przestać się zastanawiać: to naturalna bladość?

– To są jakieś kosmetyki, które...

– Uznam to za „tak”. – Dorian zacmokał z udawanym zniesmaczeniem. W jego głosie pobrzmiewały jednocześnie oburzenie i zachwyt. Jak on to w ogóle łączył. – Owszem, istnieją kosmetyki, które mogą w tym pomóc. I nie, nie potrzebna jest przy tym magia krwi.

– Naprawdę chcesz to dla mnie zrobić?

– Zrobię to dla siebie.

Propozycja Pavusa była tak kusząca, że Lavellan nie potrafił jej odrzucić. I na nic się zdawały mordercze spojrzenia Matki Giselle, jej znaczące chrząknięcia i ponaglające tupanie.

– Proszę cię w takim razie, abyście nie wybrali nic, co wprawiałoby mnie w zbytnie zażenowanie. – W duchu błagał o jak najmniejszą ilość wstążek, falbanek, koronek, pereł, cekinów i koralików. Podejrzewał jednak, że Josephnine, Leliana i Vivienne tak łatwo mu nie odpuszczą.

– Przykro mi, ale wprawianie cię w zażenowanie to od dziś moja ulubiona rozrywka. – Cóż, najwyraźniej Dorian też nie zamierzał.

– Jeśli mnie zawiedziesz, nigdy ci nie wybaczę.

– Z każdą chwilą czuję się coraz bardziej zmotywowany, by wybrać coś, co będzie cię wprawiało w zakłopotanie.

– Wolałbym, żebyś sobie darował.

– Ależ dlaczego? Nikt ci nigdy nie mówił, że gdy się rumienisz, mniej przypominasz lodowy posąg?

– Lodowy posąg?

– No dobrze, niech będzie. Posąg z białego marmuru.

– Znów mam wrażenie, że mnie obrażasz.

– Bynajmniej. – Żar w spojrzeniu Pavusa jedynie przybrał na sile. – Podziwiam twą urodę i drżę z podniecenia na samą myśl o tym, jakim wyzwaniem będzie dobranie odpowiednich szat; takich, które podkreślą twoje atuty, ale nie przyćmią twego niepowtarzalnego...

Przerwało mu chrząknięcie Matki Giselle. Lavellan nie zamierzał jednak zwracać na nią uwagi. I tak był zbyt pijany, by zrozumieć, o co jej chodziło. Zbyt bardzo też skupił się na Dorianie, który zamarł z lekko rozchylonymi ustami. W przeciwieństwie do Cyrhela musiał pojąć, o co chodziło Matce Wielebnej, bo bardzo ostrożnie przekazał Cyrhela w jej ręce. Zupełnie jakby elf był rozespanym dzieckiem. Albo czymś nieskończenie cennym, cenniejszym niż cokolwiek, co Dorian kiedykolwiek trzymał w dłoniach.

Nie. Nie, na pewno chodziło wyłącznie o to, że Lavellan za dużo wypił. Zapamiętać na przyszłość: żadnego antivańskiego wina. Nigdy. Więcej.

– Nie przejmuj się, Inkwizytorze – szepnął Pavus dziwnie nieśmiało. – Wszystkim się zajmę. Oczywiście, przeproszę też za twoją nieobecność. Niczym nie musisz się martwić.

– Dorianie, to chyba nie będzie konieczne. Napiję się trochę wody i...

– Nie. Nie ma o czym mówić. To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt.

Złożył Lavellanowi lekki ukłon i wyszedł, nim ktokolwiek zdołał go powstrzymać. Cyrhel westchnął i zmarszczył brwi, próbując pojąć, co się właściwie stało. Rozumiał tylko tyle, że został uwolniony od przykrego obowiązku, jakim było wybieranie szat „godnych Inkwizytora”, cokolwiek to znaczyło. Nie rozumiał jednak ani trochę tego, co zaszło między nim a Dorianem. Najchętniej znów skwitowałby wszystko jednym, krótkim „ _shem_ ” i zapomniałby o wszystkim, ale szybko uświadomił sobie, że to nie takie proste.

– To bardzo miły chłopiec – zauważyła Matka Giselle, ostrożnie prowadząc Lavellana do wyjścia.

– Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że absolutnie nikt się tego po nim nie spodziewał?

– Wydajesz się nim bardzo pozytywnie zaskoczony.

– Bo jestem. Obawiałem się, że nie zdołam go przekonać, że nie podejrzewam go o szpiegowanie dla Venatori i że nie mam wobec niego żadnych złych zamiarów.

– Zdaje się, że przekonałeś go aż zanadto.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Nic, Inkwizytorze.

Lavellan nie miał pojęcia, dokąd zmierzała ta rozmowa. Z jakiegoś powodu rozmowy z Matką Giselle przypominały przesłuchania bardziej niż rzeczywiste przesłuchana Cassandry. Nie miało to większego sensu, tym bardziej, że nie rozumiał nawet, czego Matka Giselle chciała się dowiedzieć.

Miał nadzieję, że nie zwracali na siebie zbytnio uwagi, gdy przechodzili przez główną salę: zataczający się, pijany Dalijczyk wsparty na ramieniu Matki Wielebnej. Nie, kogo on w ogóle próbował oszukać. Plotki pewnie właśnie rodziły się na językach wszystkich, którzy ich widzieli, a rozplenią się, ledwie Lavellan zdąży schować się w swojej komnacie. A do tego dochodził przecież jeszcze jeden szczegół – Inkwizytor znajdował się w takim a nie innym stanie po spotkaniu z magiem z Tevinteru. Przypadek? Oczywiście, że nie. Nie było czegoś takiego, jak „przypadek”. Dalijczyk, który jako jedyny przeżył katastrofę w Świątyni Świętych Prochów i wypadł z Pustki obdarzony mocą zamykania szczelin w Zasłonie? Dzieło Stwórcy, jakżeby inaczej. Przypadek? Wyplujcie to słowo!

Ponure myśli przerwał dobiegający z gabinetu Josephine śmiech. A raczej cały chór śmiechów. Cyrhel rozpoznał głos Madame de Fer, Leliany, Josephine – i Doriana. Może posłanie go tam to wcale nie był taki tragiczny pomysł? Jakby na to nie spojrzeć, Lavellan naprawdę nie znał się na modzie, a Dorian... Dorian rozpaczliwie potrzebował akceptacji. Fakt, że mógł pokazać wszystkim, że zna się też na czymś, co nie było magią (zdecydowanie nie magią krwi, co to, to nie), ale czymś przyjemnym, przyziemnym i infantylnym, na pewno dobrze zrobi nie tylko jemu, ale i pozostałym członkom Inkwizycji.

A w tym także Cyrhelowi.

Pokonanie schodów okazało się zbyt trudne, żeby mógł jednocześnie stawiać kroki i zastanawiać się nad tym, co właściwie oznaczało dla niego nieoczekiwane zadowolenie Doriana. Każdy stopień wzmagał zawroty głowy, a myślenie o Pavusie wcale nie pomagało nad tym zapanować. Omal nie krzyknął z ulgi, gdy dotarł do drzwi swej komnaty.

Kilka kroków później rzucił się na łóżko, nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym, czy nie powinien zdjąć ubrań. Nie powinien. Trudno, jeśli były brudne. Zupełnie go to nie obchodziło.

– Czy mogę zrobić dla ciebie coś jeszcze, Inkwizytorze? – zapytała Matka Giselle, a w jej głosie pobrzmiewało rozbawienie. Musiał jej przypominać małego chłopca, wykończonego po dniu pełnym wrażeń.

– Nie, dziękuję. Teraz już poradzę sobie sam.

– Odpocznij, Inkwizytorze. Zasłużyłeś. – Domyślił się, że nie mówiła o posiłku z Dorianem, ale o czymś większym. Zapewne o wszystkim. Ktoś tak przenikliwy jak Matka Giselle z pewnością nie dał się zwieść zapewnieniom Lavellana, że „czuł się dobrze”.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien zaprzeczyć. Albo zażartować. Robił to przecież niemal bez przerwy. Ktokolwiek pytał go o zdrowie czy samopoczucie, dostawał równie wymijającą odpowiedź. Wszystko przez to, że Cyrhel panicznie bał przyznać się do słabości.

– Nie będę się o to kłócił – wymamrotał z pewną dozą pokory.

Matka Giselle skwitowała jego słowa ciepłym uśmiechem, skłoniła się i wyszła.

Lavellan zamknął oczy. Znów został sam. Otoczyła go cisza, a wraz z nią delikatny jedwab, którym przykryte było jego łóżko. Rozmytym wzrokiem, przez wąską szparę między powiekami wpatrywał się w witraże. Przebijające się przez nie światło mieniło się feerią barw. Wyglądało to cudownie na tle białych tkanin i ciemnej posadzki.

Mimowolnie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Dorianowi przypadłby do gustu wystrój jego komnaty. Zapewne nie. Dorian potrafił być koszmarnie wybredny, nawet jeśli chodziło tylko o małe rzeczy. A sypialnia Inkwizytora do małych zdecydowanie nie należała.

Ale z drugiej strony, co najmniej kilka razy wspomniał, że uważał Cyrhela za atrakcyjnego. Na ile poważny był, gdy to mówił? Och, przy takich jak on nigdy nie można mieć pewności. Żar w jego spojrzeniu co prawda sugerował absolutną szczerość, ale czy Cyrhel już raz nie odczytał błędnie jego zamiarów?

„Może tym razem powinienem go o to zapytać?” – pomyślał po czym, zachwycony tym planem, zapadł w sen.

I pierwszy raz od bardzo, bardzo dawna nie czuł się nie na miejscu.


End file.
